1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to improvements in projectile launching systems and the like and, more particularly, to new and improved electromagnetic high-velocity projectile accelerators often referred to as rail guns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Those concerned with the propulsion of projectiles within a gun or other firing device have long recognized the unique ability of electromagnetic rail guns to propel certain projectiles to very high velocities. Electromagnetic rail guns generally comprise a pair of closely spaced, electrically conductive rails on which the projectile is designed to travel. The projectile, usually a smooth, ballisticly shaped object, is designed to slide on the surface of the rails. The projectile includes a conductive means for completing a circuit across the rails when mounted thereon. The firing mechanism for the rail gun typically includes a source of electrical energy capable of dumping a large amount of current onto the rails (rail current) in a short period of time to produce a high-energy electrical power pulse that travels along the rails. This rail current, in addition to passing through the projectile (projectile current), will induce large magnetic fields in the regions immediately adjacent the rails. As a consequence, there will be a strong interaction between the magnetic fields of the rails and the projectile current that will produce a large force that will accelerate the projectile along the rails.
One of the most critical problems confronting designers of electromagnetic rail guns has been developing improved firing mechanisms capable of accelerating projectiles to greater speeds without increasing the size and complexity of the overall system. In the past, it has been the general practice by some to employ bulky capacitor mechanisms for storing the large quantities of electrical energy. Such capacitor mechanisms usually require complicated support electronics that function to charge the capacitor mechanism, to hold and maintain the charge and to later dump the stored charge onto the rails when triggered. Others have employed equally bulky homopolar motors for producing the required launching energy. The support electronics for homopolar firing systems are also complicated and expensive.
Although such prior devices have served the purpose, their large sizes and complicated structures have often rendered them unreliable, less powerful and impractical for many applications. As such, those skilled in these arts have long recognized the need for more powerful electromagnetic rail guns that have substantially less bulk and complexity. The present invention fulfills this need.